


Gan's Legacy

by NannaSally



Series: Gather All The Dead [5]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: Veron remembers Ganslightly au





	Gan's Legacy

Veron agreed to teleport onto Liberator for a quick tour and the chance to get to know the crew better before she took up her mother’s banner as leader of a rebel cell on Earth. 

She had been impressed by the heroics shown by the men her mother had told her so much about, and now she was able to see the truth, which would sustain her over the months of rebellion to come. 

Blake, the legendary  leader who could focus the enthusiasm and obsession of any number of disaffected people onto the task at hand. 

Avon, Blake's volatile second, brilliant, rational and apparently more trustworthy than he liked people to believe. 

Jenna, an amazing pilot who could outwit any planets security system seemingly by pure instinct. 

Vila, on the surface a coward but more than competent when faced with a situation he could not easily talk himself out of. 

Cally – the alien. Unexpected. Alien. Compassionate, competent but yes, alien... 

And Gan. Sympathetic beyond anything that might be expected looking at his large frame, watching his slow but sure understanding... it was Gan that had impressed her most when she met the surface team in the crypt. Gan who had offered her medical aid and comfort. Convinced her with a glance to take the painkiller he offered. She had trusted him most at first glance.

And Gan’s memory she found herself drawn to over and over again. A big man. A gentle man. An understanding man. Yes, he was a lot older than her but that was part of his charm. She had only known young, gungho men previously, a little overwhelmed by her mother and anxious to look big in front of the nominated successor.  

But Gan? He had never pretended to be other than he was. A calm, compassionate, capable man, aware of his own shortcomings and prepared to work at overcoming them.  She listened to the tales the survivors told, never tiring of hearing how he had tolerated even Orac's digs at his lack of brilliance in an effort to improve himself.

And now he was dead, largely because of her unsuccessful attempt to save her mother’s life... 

Well... her leadership was assured, her mother had trained her and now she had Gan to avenge as well as her mother. 

The Liberator crew would hear of Veron daughter of Kasabi again.


End file.
